Don't Forget to Remember Me
by Daisyangel
Summary: Post-episode  for Mayhem. AU, what if Morgan took the job in New York? Written for the Endings, New Beginnings and Starting over Challenge over at the country song prompt challenge forum. M/G song "Don't Forget to Remember Me" by Carrie Underwood. R/R!


A/n, written for the country song prompt challenge forum for the Endings, New Beginnings and Starting Over Challenge. My pairing I chose to write is Morgan/Garcia. The song I was given was "Don't Forget To Remember Me" by Carrie Underwood. Please R/R!

XXXX

"I can't believe you're actually leaving," Garcia declares sniffling and trying not to cry.

"It's only New York, that's not that far, baby girl. I'll do my best to come see you whenever I can," Morgan soothes.

"You'll be running the New York field office, hot stuff. You're going to be insanely busy. Soon enough you'll forget about us." At that she lost it and began to cry. Reaching out, Morgan took her into his arms and began rocking back and forth.

"No, I could never forget about any of you. Especially you, baby girl. Besides I told them it's only for a year. If I absolutely hate it I'll come back. That's the only way I'd take the job." "Now come on, let's go to the party. I hear Emily made cake," he said with a smile.

"You mean her famous Red Velvet cake?" Garcia asked.

"I do in fact mean her famous Red Velvet cake," Morgan replied. A happy squeal left Garcia's mouth and a small smile crossed her face.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" she demanded taking his hand and dragging him towards the bullpen. Laughing the male agent fell into step beside her. He was going to miss the entire team, but he knew he would miss Penelope Garcia the most.

XXXX

The party went on for quite a while. Everyone took their turn to say goodbye and good luck to Morgan.

"You remember that question you asked me when we were on the way back from New York?" Morgan asked as he stood next to Hotch.

"You mean if you actually trusted your team?" Hotch checked.

"Yeah, that one. As an answer to your question. Yes I trust you guys. I trust you with my life. It's just that all my life I've lost people I'm close to and haven't been able to do anything to stop it. This time, I could. I know it was a wreckless decision, but given the chance, I'd do it again if only to save the ones I love," he concluded.

"You're an excellent agent and you will be missed here at the BAU," Hotch concluded.

"Thanks, Hotch, you've taught me a lot and I will never forget you or any of the things you taught me. The two embraced in a brief manly hug before separating to enjoy the rest of the party.

XXXX

It was now later that night and Morgan and Garcia were standing next to his car which was packed with as much of his belongings as he could fit into it. A moving company had left with his furniture earlier that day and it would be waiting for him when he arrived in New York.

"Well, I guess this is it," Garcia said.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Come here, baby girl," Morgan said holding out his arms. Garcia ran into them and wrapped her arms around him so tightly he could hardly breathe. "C-c-can't breathe," he choked out.

"Sorry, I'm just having a hard time letting you go. I know I have to, but…" She broke off. There was no need for her to finish her sentence, he knew exactly what she was trying to say.

"I have to go, now. If I don't, I'll be getting to New York really late tonight." Placing one last kiss on his cheek she pulled back allowing him to climb behind the wheel of his car. He had just closed the door when she tapped on the window.

"What is it, baby girl?"he asked rolling down the window.

"Don't forget to remember me."

"Never, baby girl, I could never stop remembering you." Giving her one last smile he turne and headed down his driveway and towards New York watching her grow smaller and smaller until he couldn't see her anymore. Bye baby girl, I will always remember you, he thought as he hit the highway and began looking for his first exit sign.

Finished!

XXXX

A/n2 **Please consider nominating my stories for the 2011 Profiler's Choice Fanfic awards! Here's all the info you need. Please participate!**

**~*~ Profiler's Choice 2011 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ~*~**

**Hosted by ****ilovetvalot ****and ****tonnie2001969**

_It is our pleasure to announce the __Second Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards__ for the Criminal Minds community! _

_The __nomination ballot__ is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2011 and must be sent to this PM at __Profiler's Choice CM Awards.__ Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2010 and August 31, 2011 (see rules for full details.)_

_Please read all rules prior to submitting ballots! Please PM at __Profiler's Choice CM Awards__ with any questions._


End file.
